Dirimu Satu
by Raekyuminnie
Summary: sungmin ngambek ama kyuhyun Karena masalah posisinya dihati kyuhyun . dia merasa ditigakan . apa yang akan dilakukan kyuhyun untuk kembali bersama sungmin. Dan apa yang membuat sungmin menjadi begitu sensitive? Kyumin story.


**Title : ****Dirimu Satu**

**Genre : ****Romance**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : ****cho kyuhyun, cho sungmin and other **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves****, family**** and GOD.**** But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos, ****Boys love, ****Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : ****sungmin ngambek ama kyuhyun Karena masalah posisinya dihati kyuhyun . dia merasa ditigakan . apa yang akan dilakukan kyuhyun untuk kembali bersama sungmin. Dan apa yang membuat sungmin menjadi begitu sensitive?**

Dirimu Satu

Suasana malam sangat indah. Bintang terlihat bertaburan dikarpet langit sang pencipta. Hening. Hanya helaian nafas terhembus dari dua insan yang terlihat berbaring santai direrumputan taman kota. Seorang namja berambut ikal terlihat asyik mengamati sebuah kamera yang menunjukkan beberapa fotonya dengan seorang namja manis nan imut yang kini turut berbaring disisinya. Mereka berada ditaman kota yang sepi. Salahkan saja sang namja imut yang memaksa namja ikal menemaninya meilihat bintang di jam 12 malam ini.

" minni ah kau semakin imut saja" sang namja ikal menyentil hidung sang namja manis yang disebut minni.

" itu sudah takdir tuhan tau" gerutunya manja, membuat si ikal yang akan kita panggil kyuhyun menyentil hidung nya pelan

" iya aku tau, seperti kita yang telah ditakdirkan tuhan untuk selalu bersama" tangan nya yang berwarna putih pucat mulai merangkul sang minni alias sungmin yang tampak tersenyum manis

" kyu, menurutmu aku urutan keberapa dihatimu?" Tanya sungmin . mata bulat kelincinya memandang kyuhyun. Kyuhyun turut memandang. Seakan terjalin kontak yang lama sebelum akhirnya diputus oleh kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memandanglangit hitam. Sedangkan sungmin masih saja memandangnya dengan tatapan menuntut

"kyunniee.. jawab aku.." rajuk sungmin manja

"apa perlu kujawab?" bukannya menjawab kyuhyun malah berbalik bertanya.

"tentu saja, pabbo!" sungmin merutuk kesal. Lihatlah sekarang tuan cho kyuhyun yang terhormat malah terkikik.

" aku tak pernah pabbo chagi, aku selamanya cho kyuhyun yang pintar, smart, jenius, brilian, dan tentu saja tampan " goda kyuhyun bernarsis

" bagiku kau tetap cho kyuhyun yang super…duper… PABBO!" sungmin yang kesal malah berteriak keras ditelinga kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai menjauh. Hey.. bisa saja nilai jual ketampanannya berkurang karena pendengarannya mulai rusak akibat ulah kekasih kelincinya itu.

' tapi tak perlu berteriak lee sungmin. Aku mendengarmu " keluh kyuhyun. Dia menggosokkan telinganya dengan gaya dramatis.

" kyu, jawab aku" kali ini sungmin bertanya lirih. Dari sorot matanya terlihat senduh.

" apa?" kyuhyun malah memasang wajah tak tau apa-apa

" aku urutan keberapa dihatimu?" sungmin mengulang pertanyaan nya

Kyuhyun memegang dagunya. Memasang wajah seolah Nampak berpikir. Dia sangat senang menggoda kelinci montoknya itu. Senyum tipis menghiasi sudut bibirnyaa. Sepertinya malam ini, dia akan membuat sang kekasih kesal. Dasar cho kyuhyun.

" ke tiga" jawab kyuhyun santai. "kenapa bertanya begitu?" Tanya kyuhyun. Yah dia sedikit heran kenapa sungmin malah bertanya begitu. Apa dia ragu dengan perasaan kyuhyun?. Hubungan mereka yang terjalin selama 2 tahun masih kah dia ragu dengan cinta kyuhyun yang sungguh besar.

" ke tiga yah.." bukannya menjawab sungmin malah bergumam lirih. Sungmin terus mengumamkan angka tiga dalam lirihnya tanpa secuil pun memandang kyuhyun.

"hey baby. Lihat kepadaku, kau kenapa hm? Ada apa denganmu? YAAK.. jangan mengumamkan angka tiga terus.." suara kyuhyun yang semula melembut sedikit mengeras tatkala sungmin tak berhenti mengumamkan angka tiga. Bahkan tak menyahuti pertanyaannya sama sekali. Sungmin malah bangkit dari tidurnya mulai duduk merangkul kedua kakinya erat.

" kyu… apa yang pertama dan ketiga itu seohyun atau Victoria ?" kali ini sungmin mengeluarkan statmen yang sontak membuatnya terkaget. Bisa-bisanya dia menyebut dua wanita yang tak pernah secuilpun hadir di otaknya

"sungmin ah kau kenapa? Baby Minnie chagi, kenapa mereka disangkutpautkan?" kyuhyun meraih pundak sungmin , memaksa sungmin menatapnya. Dan kali ini kekagetannya bertambah karna untaian airmata yang mengalir dari mata bulat kekasihnya.

" kyu.. hiks.. ternyata hanya aku hiks yang menomorsatukan kyunnie.. Minnie ternyata hanya yang ketiga. Minni tau Minnie gak seseksi mereka, tak secantik mereka, minni juga tak menggoda dengan dada rata begini. Ta.. tapi hiks, minni gak nyangka hiks Minnie yang ketiga."

" astaga.. hanya Karena nomor bodoh itu kau menangis, chagiya dengarkan aku.. aku…" belum selesai kyuhyun berucap sungmin malah memberontak dan lari dari hadapan kyuhyun.

" sungmin… LEE SUNGMINNNN.. KEMBALI…. KAU SALAH PAHAM CHAGIYA.. Arghhhhh.. sial" kyuhyun mengacak asal rambutnya. Dia sudah mencoba mengejar tapi taksi bodoh itu malah membawa kabur kekasihnya. Nomor tiga sialan. Tapi ini juga salahmu kyuhyun, yang berniat menggoda kelincimu itu yang entah mengapa menjadi sangat sensitif.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pagi yang super sibuk, tak membuat cho kyuhyun bersemangat menikmati paginya . sejak semalam sungmin tak mengangkat telfonnya. Pagi tadi dia sudah berinisiatif mendatangi apartemen sungmin, tapi ternyata sejak semalan sungmin tak pulang keapartemennya. Pikirannya pun bertambah satu. Kemana kah kekasih montoknya itu?

" _nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi"_ plip.

Entah berapa kali kyuhyun harus menelan ludah kekecewaan. Sampai matahari meninggipun kyuhyun belum mendapat kabar dari kekasihnya. Dia sudah menghubungi beberapa teman sungmin yang di taunya, tapi lagi-lagi jawaban mereka sama

"_maaf, saya tidak tau" _

Aissh, sepertinya dia memerlukan penyaring omongan. Bisa-bisanya kemaren dia menggoda sungmin. Tapi dia berkata jujur . sungmin memang ketiga dihatinya. Posisi pertama dan kedua tentu saja bukan ditampati seohyun atau pun Victoria seperti yang dituduhkan sungmin. Sebagai anak yang baik, tentu saja umma dan appanya lah yang menempati posisi itu. Lebih dari itu dia merasa sungmin jauh lebih sensitive dari biasanya, bahkan sangat manja. Ada apa dengannya sih..

" nomor yang anda tuju sedang ngedate dengan namja cakep, silahkan cho kyuhyun dilarang mengganggu" terdengar suara cekikikan dari arah belakangnya. Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih meletakkan telfon genggamnya tepat ditelinga .dia lalu berbalik dan menemukan hyung kura-kuranya, yesung dan si ikan donghae lagi berhifive ria. Tanduk evil yang telah lama tertimbun aegyo sungmin kini muncul perlahan.

"sekali lagi ada yang berucap tak segan-segan menjadi almarhum disini" kyuhyun berdesis pelan penuh penekanan. Tentu saja dua orang tersangka itu duduk dengan takut disisi kyuhyun.

"hey tenang kyu, kita hanya bercanda iya kan hyung?" donghae merangkul kyuhyun yang disambut anggukan cepat dari yesung.

" kau kenapa lagi kyu? Ada masalah ama kelinci gendut itu?" Tanya yesung sambil menyeruput jus jeruk kyuhyun. Mereka saat ini ada dikantin kampus.

" yesung hyung, pilih saja mau yang mana duluan, ddangkoma, ddangkoming, ddangkomeng, koming atau melo yang menjadi almarhum duluan ah?" seru kyuhyhun. Mendengar kyuhyun menyebut anak-anaknya sontak yesung tersedak jus jeruk. Dia lalu memandang kyuhyun panic

" jangan bunuh anak ku kyu…" lemahnya

"sekali lagi hyung mengatai sungmin kelinci gendut maka tamat riwayat anak-anakmu. Ingat dia itu kelinci montok " kata kyuhyun yang hanya di angguki yesung cepat.

" hey sudah, kyu ceritakan masalahmu, kalian bertengkar?" kata donghae

" haah, bertengkar sepihak sih. Soalnya aku tak tau kenapa sungmin malah mendiamkanku begini"

"sepihak bagaimana?" kali ini yesung bertanya

"dia bertanya, aku diam, dia merajuk, aku diam, dia bertanya lagi, aku jawab, eh malah nangis terus main ninggalin aku ditaman. Padahal yang mengajak ketaman jawab 12 malam itu dia." Jelas kyu dengan kesal

"pasti ada yang membuat dia nangiskan? Kau tak selingkuhkan?" Tanya yesung

"ya tidaklah, mendapatkannya saja susah bagaimana bisa aku selingkuh. Namja seimut dia itu langka dan sangat berharga." Kyuhyun merosotkan kepalanya bertumpu pada meja, dia terlihat frustasi.

"ini semua karena angka 3 sialan" ucapan kyuhyun sontak membangun tanda Tanya besar bagi kedua sahabtnya itu.

"tiga?" Tanya mereka kompak

" sungmin bertanya, padaku, menurutku dia ada diposisi berapadihatiku. Yah kujawab saja 3 . kan satu dan dua ditempati umma dan appa."

"pantas saja, kasihan sungmin merasa ditigakan" ujar donghae yang disambut keplakan pelan dikepalanya

" yak, sakit pabbo" keluhnya

"tapi kyuhyun tak sepenuhnya salah. Orang tua pasti utama kan? Kyu, kau harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Kalau di biarkan terus bisa saja kalian bisa berakhir karena angka 3 konyol itu." Jelas yesung menasihati

"dan kuharap kau akan memepertimbangkan perkataanmu kepadanya. Tentu saja dia merasa kecewa karna dalam inginnya dia menjadi yang pertama. Aku heran biasanya kau selama menomorsatukan sungmin." Lanjut yesung

" itu karna aku hanya ingin menggodanya"kyuhyun bersandar lesu

"ya sudah lebih baik kita buat rencana untuk mendamaikan sungmin dan kyuhyun. Kita buat misi CLBK kyumin horee!" teriak donghae kekanakan

" kita belum putus ikan pabbo.." gerutu kyuhyun . ahh sepertinya hari ini kyuhyun akan terus menggerutu. Oran-orang mulai menyebalkan.

" tapi hyung, bagaimana bisa kita buat rencana? Aku saja tak tau sungmin ada dimana…"

"oh soal itu gampang kyu" jawab donghae

" sungmin kan ada dirumah my wookie chagiya.." jelas yesung enteng.

"APAAAA?" tuh kan sepertinya semua orang mulai menyebalkan. Dia sedari tadi menelfon sahabat kekasihnya itu tapi malah di bohongi.

"sudahlah sebaiknya kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya oke.. lets go.." dan kali ini kyuhyun pasrah di tarik oleh sahabatnya itu. Demi sungmin. Aishhh…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

" wookie . benar ini café yang menjual makanan itu?" Tanya sungminpelan

"iya hyung.. disini terkenal dengan makan unik. Cafenya aja namanaya unique café. Sudahlah ayo..hyung harus senang-senang disini. Lupakan si pabbo itu dulu" ryeowook menggandeng sungmin masuk ke unique café. Eunhyuk nampaknya telah mengambil meja dengan posisi yang tepat.

" sepertinya akan ada life music. Wah pasti keren.." eunhyuk berbinar. Dia memang sangat suka music.

Pelayan sempat mengernyit heran mendengar pesanan sungmin. Bayangkan saja dia memesan ayam goring dengan kuah eskrim strobery ditambah spaghetti yang berwarna pink.

"mengerikan" eunhyuk dan ryeowook hanya bisa memandang sungmin dengan ngeri. Bahkan mereka tak jadi memakan pesanan mereka.

"wah ada gratis enak nyummy.." sungmin lagi-lagi melahap pudding pelangi itu..

"ehh, apa ini?" sungmin bertanya kepada temannya tapi sepertinya temannya itu lagi asyik melihat mc didepan sana

"cincin" ujar sungmin pelan

" baiklah, mari kita dengarkan suara merdu dari evil band ini…."

Prok prok prokk

Tepukan penyambutan pun membahana tatkala 3 namja keluar dengan persiapan ngeband. Mata eunhyuk dan ryeowook membulat sempurna

"donghae/yesung hyung"

Tapi sungmin masih asyik memperhatikan cincin yang bersemayam dalam pudingnya tadi. Sampai alunan suara music menyadarkannya

_I will always love you kekasihku_

_Dalam hidupku hanya dirimu Satu_

_I will always need you cintaku _

_selamanya tak akan pernah terganti_

sungmin kecil sana berdiri kyuhyun dengan mike ditangannya disampingnya donghae dengan gitar sedangkan yesung dengan piano. Kyuhyun terlihat menghayati lagunya. Sungmin menatap mata kyuhyun yang terpejam. Bohong kalau dia tidak merindukan kyuhyun. Dia rindu sentuhannya. Dia rindu dekapannya. Dia rindu kecupannya. Tapi keegoisan malah menahannya. Sebenarnya dia sadar bahwa dia sungguh kekanakan.

_Ku mau menjadi yang terakhir untukmu _

_ku mau menjadi mimipi indahmu_

kyuhyun membuka matanya. Matanya lalu terfokus kesatu arah. Ke bola mata bulat sungmin yang hitam. Sungguh dia benar-benar ingin merangkul sungmin. Memeluk. Mendekapnya kuat. Sudah seminngu dia tidak bertemu dengan kelinci montoknya itu. Seminggu? Salah kan saja yesung yang sangat antusias bahkan berlebihan dalam merangkum rencana. Menyebalkan bukan.

_Cintai aku dengan hatimu _

_seperti aku mencintaimu _

_sayangi aku dengan kasihmu _

_seperti aku menyanyangimu_

_I will be the last for you and you will be the last for me _

_(ungu – dirimu satu)_

Sepanjang nyanyian sungmin terus menatap kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar dia mengelus perutnya pelan. Ini lah alasan keegoisan yang menderanya seminggu lalu. Kyuhyun pun terus mentap sungmin. Dia lalu berjalan perlahan disaat lagu mulai dipenghujung . tangan putih kyuhyun meraih tangan sungmin. Ryeowook dan eunhyuk menyingkir. Semua mata menuju mereka. Sungmin terlihat kaget namun matanya mulai berembun. Dihadapannya kin ada kyuhyun. Dia begitu merindukannya.

_I will be the last for you_

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya didepan dada sungmin

_and you will be the last for me_

setelah itu meletakkan tangannya di depan dadanya sendiri

" lee sungmin , mianhae, saranghae.. mau kah kau menjadi cho sungminku untuk selamanya?" kyuhyun meraaih cincin di piring kue itu lalu berjongkok pelan.

"maukah?" ulangnya lagi

Dan kali ini airmata nakal itupun turun dengan pelan dari mata sungmin.

" ya aku mau" sungmin tersenyum lalu meraih kyuhyun dipelukannya. Tak peduli sorakan dari para pengunjung lainnya. Dia begitu bahagia

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

" kyunnie, mianhae" cicit sungmin pelan

" untuk apa?" Tanya kyuhyun, dia mengeratkan jaketnya. Kali ini kembali mereka tidur direrumputan taman.

" karna aku mendiamimu. Aku gak tau mengapa aku begitu ensitif begitu. Mian. Harusnya aku berlapang dada. Menjadi ketigapun tak masalah. " ujar sungmin lirih

" appa dan umma. Mereka yang pertama dan kedua dihatiku. Meski ketiga dihatiku tapi cumin dirimu. Cumin dirimu satu untuk menjadi cintaku. Lee sungmin ani cho sungmin. Seperti lagu tadi kau akan menjadi yang terakhir untukku. Mulai hari ini sampai hari akhir itu tak akan berubah..

"benarkah.. kyunnie saranghae"

"nado saranghae"

"kyu.."

"hmm.."

" aku hamil kyu.."

"hamil yah.. APAAA? Hamil.. benarkah chagiya?" Tanya sngmin dia begitu bahagia mendengar diperut kekasihnya bersemayam benihnya, anaknya.

"ne, kau tak marah?" sungmin menatap kyuhyun

"untuk apa marah, ini sebuah keberuntungan. Dan aegya kita akan menjadi pengikat hati kita , pengikat cinta kita. Dan aku akan segera menikahimu." Ujar kyuhyun

"pantas saja kau begitu sensitive , dan makanan mu menjadi aneh, ternyata ulah baby.." lanjut kyuhyun lagi sambil tersenyum. Dia lalu mengeratkan pelukannya . memandang mata sungmin dalam . sungmin merangkulkan tangannya di leher kyuhyun.

Dan satu ciuman dibibir sungmin yang dalam dan panas mengakhiri seminggu problema mereka. Sebuah kesalahpahaman semata. Karena sebenarnya cinta itu tak dapat diperingkat. Bukan untuk menjadi yang pertama dalam sebuah hubungan. Menjadi yang terakhirlah yang harus diraih. Terakhir mencintai. Terakhir menyayangi. Terakhir mengasihi. Tapi meski begitu bagi kyuhyun hanya satuorang yang bisa menjadi yang terakhir baginya, yaitu lee sungmin.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuap-cuap:

Saya masih baru mendekuni dunia fanfiction. Mianhae kalau ceritanya aneh dan gaje. Saya saja heran kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini. cuman mengikuti hati dan jari yang berjalan. ^,^

Review yah

" Raekyuminnie "


End file.
